


Лаки

by Walter_K



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Dogs, M/M, Sibling Incest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: на заявку «Дрейкцест, Виктор купил Нейтану щенка, Сэм приносит его домой и немного ревнует, потому что щенку перепадает намного больше внимания»





	Лаки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lucky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249843) by [darlindear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlindear/pseuds/darlindear). 

Четыре месяца кажутся Сэму вечностью, хотя в сравнении с тринадцатью годами тюрьмы это пшик. И все же в желудке словно разверзлась зияющая бездна, и в душе тоже совсем пусто, и Сэму кажется, что эти четыре месяца едва ли не хуже, чем все отмотанное в Панаме время.

Крайне странно испытывать подобное, учитывая, что он сам решил уехать с Виктором и сам же не поддерживал с Нейтаном контактов. С самого их отъезда этим занимался Виктор — видимо, не хотел, чтобы они упустили еще два лишних года. 

Здорово, что брату прикрывают спину, когда Сэма нет рядом. Когда он не может позволить себе быть рядом. 

Ни разу за четыре месяца не перекинуться с Нейтаном словечком — не то чтобы в планы Сэма входило такое расставание. Да, поначалу он сполна наслаждался долгожданной свободой, но прошла неделя и он стал все чаще вспоминать о младшем брате. Сперва просто скучал, потом начал думать о нем, а в конце уже просто изнывал — и чтоб ему провалиться, если это не пугало его до чертиков. 

Чувство было схоже с тем, словно он снова в тюремной камере, не в курсе, в порядке ли Нейтан и выбрались ли они с Рейфом вообще живыми.

Поэтому решиться вернуться в Новый Орлеан оказалось очень (физически больно, так, что желудок сводит) легко. Салливан подбросил его до дома и пообещал забрать через пару недель. С одним условием... 

— Кончай вертеться, дурачок, скоро придем.

Как его жизнь превратилась вот в это все? Никто не знает. Сэм стучит в дверь, все еще пытаясь угомонить щенка — и ему открывают.

На пороге стоит Нейтан, — в трениках, немного великоватых и от этого низко сидящих на бедрах, — с таким видом, словно заставив его открыть дверь, Сэм совершил чудовищнейшее преступление. 

— Э-э, утречка? — Сэм проклинает себя, не подумав, что они ехали всю ночь и поэтому сейчас, должно быть, еще срань господня. Моргнув, Нейт смотрит на него с какое-то время, приходя в себя. 

— Какого черта ты с псом? — Нейтан делает шаг назад, одновременно протягивая руки и вынимая щенка из смертельной хватки Сэма. Тот беспрекословно передает его.

***

Сэм ненавидит пса.

Изо всех сил. 

Нейтан только и говорит, и даже думает, что о нем.

«Вик то, Вик се, с Виком погуляли, Вику купили новых игрушек». Как будто Сэма и в помине не существует, и, честно говоря, все это начинает действовать ему на нервы. 

Когда Сэм заходит, Нейтан сидит на полу, а щенок — у него на коленях. Он даже не поднимает взгляда и не отрывается от вычесывания шерсти, и Сэм чувствует острый укол. 

— Голоден? Я б приготовил ужин, если хочешь. — Он стоит прямо перед Нейтаном — но едва получает внятный ответ, только уклончивое «ага, конечно». И это становится последней каплей. 

Вопреки протестующему воплю брата он резким движением выхватывает щенка, держа его на недоступном расстоянии.

— Вообще, я собираюсь сам выгулять Вика. А ужин делай себе сам. 

После этого он стремительно покидает комнату, держа в одной руке поводок и другой нежно прижимая щенка к груди. Пусть Нейтан сам испробует эту горькую пилюлю.

***

Спустя два дня Нейтан уже почти на грани. Это заметно по взглядам, которыми они с Сэмом обмениваются, по тому, как Нейтан смотрит на щенка, когда тот у Сэма на руках, и как дуется, когда его игнорят. 

Так что для Сэма не становится сюрпризом, когда Нейтан заваливается на него посреди фильма, кладет голову на бедра и нежно прихватывает пальцами ткань на коленке его штанов.

— Где Вик? — Голос у него почти даже не обиженный. Сэм впечатлен. 

— Пускает слюни в твоей кровати. — Он непроизвольно опускает руку Нейтану на макушку. Тот вздыхает, прикрыв глаза. 

— Значит, теперь щенком побуду я, м? — Ясно, что Нейтан имеет в виду такие вот ласки, так что Сэм, мягко улыбаясь, в ответ чешет его за ушком.

— Угу. А теперь будь хорошим мальчиком и отдохни немного, м?

Сэм делает вид, что не заметил, как тот резко вдохнул и по его телу пробежала легкая дрожь.

Он продолжает улыбаться и полчаса спустя, все еще гладя Нейтана по волосам, когда тот засыпает.


End file.
